


【娜俊】School days 4.0

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: JAMREN - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu





	【娜俊】School days 4.0

8.  
黄仁俊，一个资深作死选手。  
吃完了生鱼片非要吃冰淇淋，虽然已经是夏天了，肠胃也禁不住这么嚯嚯的。罗渽民凹不过他，买了个歌帝梵的软冰淇淋给他，黄仁俊还嫌不够，回家以后非得在门口超市再买个桶装的可爱多，把自己吃得像个冰坨子才安生。

罗渽民看他没精打采的趴在课桌上，摸摸他额头，还好没有发烧。  
“难道是昨天吃得不干净嘛？”教室里人多眼杂，罗渽民不好意思上手，去接了杯热水给他。  
“我昨天回家后又吃了一桶……”黄仁俊声音闷闷的。  
“你……”罗渽民不知道该说他什么好，“冷不冷？我带了外套的。”  
黄仁俊接过来团成一团抵在胃部。

第二节课下课，黄仁俊疼得一头冷汗。罗渽民去找老师请了假，背起黄仁俊去了医务室。  
校医看黄仁俊惨白着脸倚在罗渽民怀里，刷刷刷就开始写问诊记录。  
诶？我还没说他是什么情况。  
“喏，吃片布洛芬吧，这是红糖冲剂，自己带杯子了吧，多喝点。”校医把药塞了过来，“去床上躺着休息吧。注意点不要弄脏床单。”  
罗渽民一头问号。  
“谢谢老师……”黄仁俊有气无力的道谢，罗渽民赶紧接过药，把他扶到床上躺好。  
“用于缓解轻至中度疼痛如头痛、关节痛、偏头痛、牙痛、肌肉痛、神经痛、痛经。也用于普通感冒或流行性感冒引起的发热。”罗渽民百度了一下这个药，“俊俊，这个药不治胃疼啊，好像还会有消化道反应？”  
“不要紧，其实就是止疼药。”黄仁俊乖乖喝完了罗渽民冲的一大杯红糖水。  
罗渽民重新接了杯热水，压低声音：“要不我们去医院吧？校医问都不问直接开药了。”  
“那是校医老师经验丰富。”黄仁俊吃了药躺下来，感觉四肢终于有了些温度。  
罗渽民帮他盖好被子，伸进去帮他暖手。  
“你回去上课吧，我睡一会就好了。”黄仁俊几乎一晚没睡，这会缓过来了，困意也涌了上来。  
“嗯，知道了。”  
黄仁俊很快就睡着了，罗渽民拉上窗帘，隔绝了明媚的阳光。

“我下午要……”校医推开休息室的门，罗渽民马上站起来比着嘘的手势。  
啊呸，呸呸呸，这满嘴的狗粮哪里来的？我不吃！  
“我下午要去培训，钥匙在这里，走的时候记得锁门。”校医还是放轻了声音。  
“仁筠同学睡着了的话，你要不还是回去上课吧。”校医本来想勒令罗渽民回去上课，转念一想黄仁筠来着例假，罗渽民再怎么禽兽也不至于趁这个时候乱来，也就随他去了。

黄仁俊醒过来就看到罗渽民垂着头在练习册上写写画画。  
戴的是账房先生的那种圆框眼镜，但看着一点也不老气。  
“你什么时候戴眼镜了？”黄仁俊侧过身盯着他看，“窗帘拉开来吧，太暗了对眼睛不好。”  
“平光的，感觉戴着能集中精神。”  
黄仁俊阻止他把眼镜摘下来：“什么怪癖。不过戴着还挺帅的。”  
“不戴就不帅了吗？”  
“渽民怎么样都帅~”  
罗渽民看他有力气撒娇了，捏捏他的脸：“也快到吃饭时间了，我去买点粥回来，你再躺会。”

罗渽民先去班主任那里请了下午的假。年轻的老师还算开明，两人成绩又好，便爽快的批准了。  
罗渽民拎着两个打包盒回到医务室，黄仁俊爬起来看到是白粥，脸一下子垮了下来。  
“想吃肉……”黄仁俊可怜兮兮的。  
“不准，这两天吃清淡点。”罗渽民吹凉了把勺子送到黄仁俊嘴边。  
“我要吃你那份。”黄仁俊坚决不张嘴。  
罗渽民知道黄仁俊会来这套，打开自己的饭盒，一样是白粥：“一模一样的，你要吃哪碗？”  
“你又没生病，吃这么清淡干什么。”黄仁俊皱了皱鼻子。  
“我在你边上大鱼大肉你不得掐死我吗？”  
黄仁俊不情不愿的吃下去。  
“乖一点，养好了再带你去吃烧鸟。”  
总算是哄着吃完饭，罗渽民亲了亲他以示奖励：“下午请过假了，回家去嘛？”  
“你在家陪我吗？”  
“这不太好吧。”  
“那不回去，家里也只有我一个人。”黄仁俊抱着被子往床沿挪，“渽民一起来睡午觉吧。”  
吃完饭是有点困，罗渽民反锁了休息室的门，躺下来哄着他。

大概是昨晚游戏打太晚了，罗渽民还没把黄仁俊拍困，自己就先睡着了。  
罗渽民的眼睫毛很长，还微微卷翘，精致得像个洋娃娃。  
黄仁俊轻手轻脚的拿出手机拍了几十张，还是没有困意，便窝在他怀里玩小游戏。  
不知过了多久，罗渽民的手机震动起来。黄仁俊拿过来犹豫了一下，还是把他推醒。  
罗渽民睡眼惺忪的划开接听：“喂，马克哥？”  
“在午睡。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
“嗯，再联系。”  
罗渽民把手机放在柜子上，闭上眼往黄仁俊怀里钻：“下次有电话俊俊直接接了就好，不是大事就不要叫醒我了嘛……”  
罗渽民甚少会露出这个模样，黄仁俊拍拍他的头：“我不是怕接到什么不该接的电话吗？”  
“随便接，有什么电话是女朋友不能接的？”罗渽民嘟嘟囔囔。

黄仁俊听着胸前的呼吸声慢慢加重，脚掌蹭了蹭罗渽民的膝盖。  
“是不是醒了？”  
罗渽民装死不说话。  
“他好像醒了呢。”黄仁俊坐在罗渽民腿上，被子掉落在地。  
“你就是典型的三天不打上房揭瓦。”  
罗渽民在黄仁俊大腿上拍了一巴掌。  
“嗯……”黄仁俊伏低身子，用牙咬开罗渽民的衣扣。  
从罗渽民的角度就看到黄仁俊屁股高高翘着，短裙随时要翻下来的感觉。  
“现在不害怕了？”罗渽民配合着黄仁俊让他把自己扒了个精光。  
“嗯，我相信你。”黄仁俊握住粗壮的柱身套弄。  
小刺猬总算是对自己放下防备。罗渽民有些欣慰。  
“渽民，我们做吧。”黄仁俊脱了衬衫和裙子。  
罗渽民坐起来倚在床头，黄仁俊跟着往前爬了点。  
罗渽民终于学会了解内衣扣。  
“今天是天蓝色的啊。”罗渽民抓住白兔揉捏，“好像是比以前大了点。”  
黄仁俊吻住他后面要说的话。  
“下面还贴着吗？”  
“不贴了。”黄仁俊支起身体，方便罗渽民的手伸过来检查。  
“俊俊好乖。”罗渽民上网查过，这种行为只能偶尔为之，长期反折性器会对器官本身造成伤害，从上次仁俊没法完全勃起来看，应该是已经有影响了，“对身体不好的事情我们不要做。”  
黄仁俊像只小猫乖顺的伏在他胸口点头。  
罗渽民把黄仁俊翻过来抱在怀里上下其手，不一会黄仁俊就哭哭啼啼的射了。  
“跪好。”罗渽民把手上的黏液抹在他股间。  
“不要这样子。”黄仁俊转身和罗渽民面对面。  
“俊俊好像日漫里的小女生啊。”黄仁俊的鸭子坐快把罗渽民萌化了，忍不住又捏了捏已经被玩得肿大的乳头。  
高潮过后的黄仁俊更加敏感，前列腺液直接流出来滴在床单上。  
“在找什么？”罗渽民看他光着屁股在书包里翻来翻去，只想把人抓回来摁在身下。  
黄仁俊把小瓶子塞进罗渽民手里。  
润滑剂？？？？  
“你上学带这个干什么？？”罗渽民觉得自己快疯了。  
“我想让你完全属于我，也想完全被你拥有。”黄仁俊亲了亲罗渽民耳垂。  
“俊俊你肚子还疼呢……”  
“不疼了。”  
“可是……”  
“你不爱我嘛？”  
“我当然爱你。”罗渽民握着瓶子不知所措，“我是觉得……第一次应该更浪漫一点，不是在这里……”  
“只要跟你在一起，哪里都可以。”黄仁俊躺下来分开腿，“渽民，我想要你。”  
毫无遮挡的粉色穴缝发出无言的邀请。  
“待会你求我我也不会停下来的了。”罗渽民拧开瓶盖。  
“我只会求你再深一点。”黄仁俊咬着唇笑得像偷腥的小猫。

“放松，不然会痛。”罗渽民一手捏着肉肉的小屁股，沾满润滑剂的手指慢慢的往小穴里挤。  
“疼吗？疼就咬我。”罗渽民把黄仁俊捏成小猪脸，才让他松了下唇。  
黄仁俊眼泪汪汪的舔了舔罗渽民指尖：“不疼。”  
罗渽民心里软得一塌糊涂，动作愈发温柔。  
黄仁俊格外配合，很快就可以三指在里面进出。  
“没有套子吗？”  
“不要用套子。”黄仁俊的长腿缠上罗渽民的腰，“我只有你一个。”  
罗渽民知道他还是有些执念，也不强求，默默在自己性器上抹足了润滑剂才抵上穴口。  
“俊俊忍一下。”罗渽民单手搂住黄仁俊，亲了亲他额角的汗。  
纵然做足了准备工作，但罗渽民长得优越，只是圆润的龟头挤进去，黄仁俊就忍不住呜咽出声。  
罗渽民心疼他，不再进去，就着这个姿势套弄着柱身打算解决。  
“你偷工减料。”黄仁俊气鼓鼓的瞪着他。  
“小没良心的。”罗渽民不打算理会他的抗议。  
黄仁俊勾着他的腰把自己往上送。  
“乖，我舍不得你疼。”罗渽民吻去黄仁俊眼尾疼出来的眼泪。  
“我不疼。我要你。”  
“你真的是……”罗渽民没办法，拿了枕头垫在他腰下，“你哭也没用了，自找的。”  
紧致的甬道被一点一点撑开，直到无法继续前进才停下。  
“渽民……渽民……”黄仁俊跟考拉一样紧紧抱着身上的人。  
“嗯，我在。”  
“渽民喜欢吗？”黄仁俊吸了吸鼻子。  
“喜欢……俊俊里面又湿又热，特别舒服。”罗渽民轻按他的尾椎骨，让他放松。  
黄仁俊慢慢适应了后穴的胀痛感，脚跟蹭蹭罗渽民的腰窝：“你可以动了。”  
“好。”罗渽民慢慢的开始律动。  
黄仁俊指甲留得不长，挠在背上也没什么实质伤害。  
“俊俊喜欢这样嘛？”罗渽民感觉到黄仁俊体内的凸起，换了个角度，每次进出时头部都会在那里压过。  
“呜……喜欢……还想要……”快感从尾椎一路传到后脑，黄仁俊脚趾都蜷缩着，不自觉的挺胸去磨蹭罗渽民。  
“不知道俊俊韧带怎么样？”罗渽民握住黄仁俊膝弯，慢慢把腿折在胸前。  
自己微凉的膝盖压在挺立的乳尖，黄仁俊不自觉的缩了缩后穴。  
罗渽民一记深顶，黄仁俊忍不住尖叫出声。  
“叫出来，我想听。”罗渽民慢慢把黄仁俊的小腿也摁直，“我们俊俊身体好软，这个姿势都可以。”  
“我坐位体前屈是班里第一名。”  
“俊俊这么厉害啊……”罗渽民亲着黄仁俊的小腿，“那坚持住啊，放下来就打你屁股……”  
黄仁俊环抱住自己双腿。  
罗渽民低头看自己柱身还留了一小截在外面。  
以后还要慢慢开发才行。

“啊……渽民……呜……”黄仁俊又被被操射了一次，放开腿捂着腹部直哭。  
“肚子又疼了吗？”罗渽民有些紧张，停下来帮他揉肚子。  
“太深了呜……感觉要被捅坏了。”  
不是肚子疼就好。  
罗渽民弹了弹吐着透明液体的花芽：“刚刚谁要我深一点的？”  
“呜……”黄仁俊咬住罗渽民的肩膀。  
“再忍一会，马上就好了。”  
这一会是真的长。  
大腿长时间张开得有些抽筋，黄仁俊不由自主往上缩。  
“叫哥哥。”  
“你明明比我小……”  
罗渽民放慢动作。  
“哥哥……哥哥快一点……”黄仁俊哭得嗓子都有些哑。  
“俊俊叫的真好听。”

罗渽民抱着黄仁俊给他按摩大腿内侧。  
“渽民。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
黄仁俊侧头听着爱人急促的心跳。  
“我也爱你。”罗渽民把他抱得更紧，“不管是黄仁俊还是黄仁筠，我都爱你。”


End file.
